thomasthetrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection
' Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection' is a compilation volume of the Rev. W. Awdry's Railway Series books. The book includes a foreword from the Rev. W. Awdry, plus an afterword by Brian Sibley, along with biographies of the Rev. W. Awdry and the illustrators, and a map of Sodor by Peter Edwards in the endpapers. List of Stories The Three Railway Engines (NO. 1) #Edward's Day Out #Edward And Gordon #The Sad Story Of Henry #Edward, Gordon, And Henry Thomas The Tank Engine (NO. 2) #Thomas And Gordon #Thomas' Train #Thomas And The Trucks #Thomas And The Breakdown Train James The Red Engine (NO. 3) #James And The Top-Hat #James And The Bootlace #Troublesome Trucks #James And The Express Tank Engine Thomas Again (NO. 4) #Thomas And The Guard #Thomas Goes Fishing #Thomas, Terence, And The Snow #Thomas And Bertie Troublesome Engines (NO. 5) #Henry And The Elephant #Tenders And Turntable #Trouble In The Shed #Percy Runs Away Henry The Green Engine (NO. 6) #Coal #The Flying Kipper #Gordon's Whistle #Percy And The Trousers #Henry's Sneeze Toby The Tram Engine (NO. 7) #Toby And The Stout Gentleman #Thomas In Trouble #Dirty Objects #Mrs. Kindley's Christmas Gordon The Big Engine (NO. 8) #Off The Rails #Leaves #Down The Mine #Paint Pots And Queens Edward The Blue Engine (NO. 9) #Cows! #Bertie's Chase #Saved From Scrap #Old Iron Four Little Engines (NO. 10) #Skarloey Remembers #Sir Handel #Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady #Old Faithful Percy The Small Engine (NO. 11) #Percy And The Signal #Duck Takes Charge #Percy And Harold #Percy's Promise The Eight Famous Engines (NO. 12) #Percy Takes The Plunge #Gordon Goes Foreign #Double Header #The Fat Controller's Engines Duck And The Diesel Engine (NO. 13) #Domeless Engines #Pop Goes The Diesel #Dirty Work #A Close Shave The Little Old Engine (NO. 14) #Trucks! #Home At Last #Rock "N" Roll #Little Old Twins Twin Engines (NO. 15) #Hullo Twins! #The Missing Coach #Break Van #The Deputation Branch Line Engines (NO. 16) #Thomas Comes To Breakfast #Daisy #Bull's Eye #Percy's Predicament Gallant Old Engine (NO. 17) #Special Funnel #Steam Roller #Passengers And Polish #Gallant Old Engine Stepney The "Bluebell" Engine (NO. 18) #Bluebells Of England #Stepney's Special #Train Stops Play #Bowled Out Mountain Engines (NO. 19) #Mountain Engine #Bad Look-Out #Danger Points! #"Devil's Back" Very Old Engines (NO. 20) #Crosspatch #Bucking Bronco #Stick-In-The-Mud #Duck And Dukes Main Line Engines (NO. 21) #The Diseasel #Buzz, Buzz #Wrong Road #Edward's Exploit Small Railway Engines (NO. 22) #Ballast #Tit or Tat #Mike's Whistle #Useful Railway Enterprising Engines (NO. 23) #Tenders For Henry #Super Rescue #Escape #Little Western Oliver The Western Engine (NO. 24) #Donald's Duck #Resource And Sagacity #Toad Stands By #Bulgy Duke The Lost Engine (NO. 25) #Granpuff #Bulldog #You Can't Win #Sleeping Beauty Tramway Engines (NO. 26) #Ghost Train #Woolly Bear #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope Goofs #The endpaper features Bertie with a yellow face, and Skarloey with red wheels. Trivia #Despite its name, it does not contain all of the volumes of the Railway Series, as it is lacking Christopher Awdry's works. A sequel of sorts to this book was released in 2007, named Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection , this book contains all of Christopher Awdry's books. #The 2005 edition features artwork print sheets by C. Reginald Dalby.